metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Decoy Octopus
Just out of curiosity, where did you get the information that the DARPA chief's blood made Octopus susceptible to FOXDIE? I believe that Octopus was already on the list for termination and Anderson was actually one of the few people who was to be left unaffected. :That's a good point, forgot about the bit where Houseman says Anderson wasn't supposed to be affected. I'll change it. --Fantomas 11:29, 25 May 2008 (UTC) HEY DECOY OCTOPUS! DETAILTS ARE UNKNOWN!!!!!!! WHAT DONT YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND? HES A DECOY OCTOPUS NOBODY KNOWNS ANYTHING ABOUT A DECOY OCTOPUS!! HES SO SECRET AND HIS DETAILS ARE UNKNOWN!!!!!!!! HAHA I WISH I WAS A DECOY OCTOPUS AND THEN MY DETAILS COULD BE UNKNOWN!!!!! THE DECOY OCTOPUS IS PROLLY THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN THE GAME BECAUSE HES A MASTER OF DISGUISE AND SOOOOO SECRET THAT HIS DETAILS ARE UNKNOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :Hey, you're banned! --Fantomas 20:18, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :LOL XD -- 15:35, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Blood Is it ever revealed how Octopus manages to swap blood without dying from most of his blood removed so that he can use another?WolfMaster 01:19, 28 August 2009 (UTC) While this is an old question, I feel an answer might as well be given for future reference. It's Metal Gear Solid. Many things are possible. Campbell tells Raiden in MGS2 that his blood was removed and replaced with special blood with nanomachines in it, so it's likely the same method is used for Octopus. What exactly this method is, however, is never revealed or discussed. - Misterbunnsy (talk) 15:16, June 28, 2013 (UTC) decoy octopus is mexican Decoy octopus is mexican by nationality. i do not know how to provide a source.Decoy Octopus is the only one without a nationality background, and it shouldn't be that hard to find out what it is. heres are a few links providing the sources. PLEASE do not edit! Fans need to know where their characters come from. Thank you. http://www.fortunecity.com/silverstone/sunroof/186/1d31.htm http://www.angelfire.com/nv/KonamiMetalGearAndRE/Decoy.html http://www.uberscore.com/infos/decoy-octopus.htm Plus u can go to a search site like yahoo and type in " Decoy octopus | character bios" and go to the first link. :The only source provided that I trust in any way is the MGS:TUS one. Those other ones are sites I have never heard of, and don't look very trust worthy. For future reference, a source should come from somehwere official, and not fan sites. I'll leave it as it is now, and do some research to find out where exactly this info came from. --Fantomas 12:57, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Twin Snakes Screenshot? (I have no idea how to use this wiki software so sorry if I mess something up) I just recently did a playthrough of the twin snakes and found it notable that after defeating Vulcan Raven, it does show Decoy Octopus's face. I've noticed that there don't seem to be any screenshots/images of the Twin Snakes model of him anywhere on the internet. I took a screenshot but it's not exactly the highest quality... Should I upload it anyway? Fuzzyhydralisk 16:53, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately, that cutscene was in black and white and a little blurry (being a memory and all) so it wouldn't be easy to get a good image. You can upload the image and we can add it to the gallery if it's of reasonable quality. Otherwise, I can try and get hold of a better looking one if necessary. --Bluerock 19:03, April 20, 2012 (UTC)